


Family, down to the bone.

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood Memories, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: In many worlds the life of my sister and I may be written off as a fairy tale or some make believe fable.Not that it felt like such a story book....Yeah, getting ahead of myself there.To get to the point not many people would believe a story like mine.For starters who can believe that a person would fall in love with a monster?Well that's my mother.





	Family, down to the bone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the bad grammar:P

_(In many worlds the life of my sister and I may be written off as a fairy tale or some make believe fable._

_Not that it felt like such a story book...._

_Yeah, getting ahead of myself there. To get to the point not many people would believe a story like mine._

_For starters who can believe that a human would fall in love with a monster?_

_But its true, every word of it._

_Because that human....is my mother)_

* * *

Frisk just finished hanging all the laundry on the clothes lines on top of her apartment, it was mid-day so Frisk was satisfied that by the time the sun started to set that the cloth would be dried.

That Sunday was an especially quiet day, she managed to get all the bedding washed and now she can get lunch ready soon. Frisk couldn't help but smile, with how peaceful today was maybe she could even get a nap in. The first she's had in almost a week-

Her shoulder's stiffened

"Wait," she thought "Peaceful, Quiet"?

Frisk looked over to the roofs-door that lead down to the rest of the building before giving a nervous smile "Now what are those two up too...."

Making her way down two flights of steps Frisk took out her key opening the door into her small apartment, the place was strangely silent. Stepping over some stray toys and crayons on the living room floor the she walked into the hallway.

Stopping at one door Frisk could here hushed voices just on the other side.

"Lucy, stop-"

"Come on, don't be a baby-"!

"Mom's going to get mad-"!

"Then don't tell her"!

Raising an eye-brow Frisk grabbed the knob firmly and opened the door.

Inside sat two children, her children. 

Sitting on the green carpet floor was her daughter Lucida and her son Serif. Lucida was dressed in her light pink corduroy dress, with her short brown hair and matching eyes.

Frisk found it uncanny at how much she looked like herself when she was that young. Just opposite left of her sat Serif shrinking way nervously in his blue shirt and jean overalls.

While Serif....Serif looked exactly like his father.

A cute little skeleton with pure white bones, he bore his fathers bright eyes and his uncles strong jaw-line. Though he lacked the confidence that both of them had possessed, holding a more reserved nature and wearing a timid expression

Though right now he wore a look of shock as did Lucida, that's when Frisk noticed the purple and white bones that her daughter was holding in between them.

She gasped "Lucida-"

_ **Poof!** _

And just like that Serif disappeared, quicker than an eye wink.

"Hey"! Lucida shouted indignantly, standing up the bones suddenly vanished "No Fair, Serif"!!!

Frisk sighed before opening the closet on the other side of were she was standing, as she expected inside was Serif trying to hide behind the hanging clothes and bins of toys.

"I-I told her not to mom"! he stammered "Really I did"!

Behind her Frisk could heard her daughter blow her sibling a raspberry.

"Lucida" Frisk said in a warning tone before turning back to her son "Serif, baby please come out"

"But-"

She smiled calmly at him "I'm not made baby, it's fine"

Nervously he got up and taking his moms hand let himself be lead way right next to Lucida.

"Alright you two no secrets" she said, not mad but very firm "Now tell me what going on"

The pair looked at their shoes sheepishly before Lucida held up both her hands where two bones materialized, floating over her palms.

Frisk couldn't help but flinch slightly, memories of spiked bones painted in crimson came into her mind sending a small chill down her back.

"Mommy"? Lucida said nervously.

Frisk stayed silent, cautiously she moved her hand and poked one of the bones. It bobbled a little but only continued to hover harmlessly.

Taking a breath she didn't know she was holding Frisk smiled wide at her children "Wow that's amazing, Lucy"!

The young girl immediately brightened up "Really! Your not mad"!?

"Well, I am mad you were both planning on keeping this from me" Frisk stated "But were going to be honest now, right guys"?

The pair nodded.

"So how did you learn how to make those Lucy"? she asked

"I didn't" the little girl said matter-a-factly "They just came out" 

Frisk looked surprised "Really"

"Yeah, but I can only make two" Lucida added a little disappointed

"Well, I think that's fantastic"! Frisk said happily, clapping her hands together and making her kids smile even more "Oh, your both so amazing! It's so incredible what you could do"!!!

Lucida looked excited "Does that mean I can show Stacy tomorrow"

Frisk grin shrunk a bit "Uh, I don't know about that sweet heart" she said "Lets just keep this between us, kay"?

"Aww, but you said it was okay"! the little girl whined

"It is amazing! But I just don't think people are going to....understand how special it is"

Lucida pouted "But I don't want to hide it! You never get mad at Seri for doing his magic"!

Frisk notice her son turn away in an ashamed way.

"Now, Lucida, stop" she tried to explain "You know sometimes your brother cant help it and he works very hard to try and control-"

"But it's not fair"!

**"LUCIDA"**

The girl pressed her lips together, her doe brown eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

"Hey" Frisk said, laying a hand on her small shoulder "We talked about this remember"? Lucida only looked way from her.

Sighing she wrapped her arms around her children " I said to you both that one day you might be able to do amazing things, just like magic...."

_ **Exactly Like Magic.** _

".....I said when that happens that not to be scared, because I love you both no matter what"

She could feel the pair shift slightly pressing up to her closer.

"But I also said that with that magic comes a lot of hard things, that's why we need to keep it a secret. So things can be easier"

"How long"? surprisingly it was Serif who asked.

Frisk pulled away a little to look both her precious treasures in the eye "Not forever, one day..."

* * *

Lunch was a tense affair.

Emotions were still high after finding out about Lucida's new ability and Frisk doubted that think could be smoothed over with just some spam sandwiches and cups of juice.

The young mother was still in shock about her daughters awakening in magic, she had always been prepared for that fact when she realized she was carrying the two and even more so when she saw her son teleport for the first time. But it hadn't occurred to her that Lucida might be able to use red ( well technically blue) magic.

_"I mean, she looks as human as me and everyone else"_

It dawned on her now that her daughter, her sweet baby girl, might be the first human to ever posses magic. Though as incredible as that sounded, Frisk knew this was going to definitely complicate things even more. It was pretty hard in general to live low-profile, especially with a skeleton for a child, now with the potential development of the two's magic brought a new set of concerns. She can just imagine the headaches, especially when the pairs powers would continue to mature.

_"Well, will stress out when it get to that point"_ thought Frisk as she spread some mayo onto the bread in front of her, she looked out the window in front of her with a wistful expression

_"Sans...could you believe how much these kids are turning more and more like you by the day"_

Done preparing the food she turned with a plate in each hand, Lucida and Serif were both sitting across from each other at the table looking glumly at the wood.

Nope, not going to have any sour-pusses in this room. 

Frisk decided now was time to use her secret weapon.

Putting both plates on the table she swiftly went behind Lucida.

_"**The itsy, bitsy spider"~**_ she sung running her hands in a crawling motion slowly up her daughters arms _"**Went up the water spout"~**_

"Momma"! Lucida said trying to suppress a giggle.

**_"Down came the rain"~_** Frisk continued her fingers gliding down her baby's soft arms _"**And washed the spider out"~**_

Serif laughed at the silly way his mother waved her hands over his sister's head.

**_"Out came the sun and dried out all the rain"~_**

Quickly she lunged forward and wiggled her fingers over her daughters arm-pits, tickling her and making the laughter in the room grow even more.

** _"And the itsy, bitsy spider went up the spout again"!_ **

"Me next! Me next"! demanded Serif

Frisk went to his side of the table "Maybe later sweet heart" she said, easing his disappointment with a kiss on top of his white skull "Now how about you eat your lunch"!

Without another word the siblings went to town on their meals while their mother looked on, happy that the tension in the air had mellowed out.

**Always works.**

* * *

Later after listening to the radio and fixing dinner for everyone, Frisk was getting ready to tuck her kids in their respected beds.

"So what story would you both like tonight"? she asked

They worked up a routine that once the two got out of the tube and were dressed in their P.J's Frisk would tell the twins a story. Their were the usual picture book favorites on their shelf such as Cinderella and Peter Rabbit, but sometimes the young mother would get a special request from her audience.

"I want the one about the girl, mom"! said Lucida "The one in Monster Town"!

Frisk gave a small smile "Yeah, I think we could do that one"

"Ah but mom, I hate that story"! said Serif "I want Curious George"!

"Now Serif that's a pretty mean thing to say" Frisk scolded lightly

Huffing the little skeleton crossed his arms and before lying flat on his back "I'm not listening, then"! he said glumly

Frisk felt herself internally gushing at how pouty her little boy was "We could do your choice tomorrow night, how about that"?

Serif only put the cover over his head, Frisk shrugged before taking a deep breath and starting the story.

"One upon a time, when the world was gray and times were hard there was a girl who loved to sing" she said "It was the one thing that made her happy during those rough times, but because of how sad the world had gotten fewer and fewer people wanted to here her voice. One night after singing at a "restaurant" the girl was walking home when a group of bad men who wanted to hurt the girl chased her through the streets, scared the girl ducked into an ally and went through a small hole in the fence. Little did she know that she had came upon a place that no one had dared set foot in before, Ebbot,the City of Monsters"

Lucida was wiggling in her seat, this was the start of her favorite parts, Serif shyly peeked out from under the cover's.

"This was Ebbot, where all the monsters of the world lived. In so many shapes and sizes monsters could be anything from giants bunny's, cats, spiders, and even ones that weren't animals at all"! she stopped thinking a bit before adding something new to her story "Some were incredibly talented and powerful able to use the most amazing magic-"

"REALLY"!? squealed Lucida "Could they make bones?! Or disappear like Seri"?

Frisk nodded but held up a hand to signal she needed to continue on

"But as amazing everything was the girl was terrified at of this strange new place! But had no idea how to get home! So she hide at first in the alley of the city, till a door opened near her hiding spot. To her shock it was a man made of pure orange fire, and in that moment he spotted the girl. She was so scared at what he would do, but instead of hurting her the nice fire man took her into his building which was a restaurant. He fed her, gave something hot to drink and asked her why a human was in the Monster City. The girl said she was lost and had come here running from some very bad people, sad for the girl he offered her a job at his restaurant. She was still scared of course but thought since the monster had been nice so far she said yes"

The young woman felt her hands wring around her skirt self-consciously.

"So she worked with the fire-man who she learned was named Grillby, she waited tables, made food, and with a little time was able to sing to all the monster who came into the bar-err-restaurant"! 

Frisk inwardly groaned "Come on Frisky, you almost slipped up there" she though "Got to keep this as kid friendly as possible"

"She made a lot of new friends working there, it was like a different face came through the door everyday" she continued "One day a specific monster came in, Frisk had noticed him every night for a whole week, till one time he came back stage and talked to her. He told her how amazing her singing was and how beautiful she looked and wanted to take her out on a date"

The young woman looked at her two kids and a wink she asked "And you know what she said"?

"NO"! shouted Lucida

"But the monster was persistent, so every night he came to her asking for her to go with him, but each time she said no. She said no to the first time, she said no to the third, and the fifth, and the tenth-"

"And the bagillion time"!!! her daughter giggled

Frisk smiled "That's right, but the monster just wouldn't give up. Finally the girl said yes "But only one"! she said" the young mom gazed shifted down "But that date turned into two, then even more. Before she knew it the girl fell in love with the monster, despite what she thought the monster was a sweet and goofy person who treated her with the most kindness she know in a long time. The girl and the monster loved each other deeply and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together"

She wrung the fabric of her dress as she went on "But then a terrible fight went on between the monster of Ebbot, with each choosing a side to fight against. Knowing the city was getting to dangerous the monster sent the girl away, to keep her safe from harm. Once again alone in the world she waits now, she waits to see all her friends again and the man she loves dearly"

A few seconds past, Frisk stared off into a corner of the room lost in a stream of memories.

It always amazed her how simple it all sounded the way she put it.

"Mommy"

Frisk turned her head to look at Serif "Yes. baby"?

He seemed hesitant to ask but then he said "The monster in your story...the one who loved the girl" he sat up from his bead "Were they a skeleton"?

Frisk stared at him before giving a nervous smile and turning towards the light switch "You should all go to bed now....we have a really long day babies"

She could hear Serif sigh softly before flopping back down on the bed "Fine"

"Night, mom" Lucida whispered

As she Frisked flipped the switch and shut the door after giving a quick good night kiss to each she heard the pair whispering harshly to one another.

"Why'd you have to ask for that story Lucy"

"I like it"!

"Well its dumb! Dumb and sad"! hissed Serif "And when mom tells it...she looks like she wants to cry"

A fraction of Frisk heart crumbled a little.

Making her precious treasures sad was the last thing she wanted....she just wanted to share a bit of her story with the kids even if they never really new the girl in her tale was actually her.

_**" But of course with such an ending who wouldn't be depressed"**_ a dark part of her whispered **"Your just upset about what that asshole did Frisky, probably wanted your kids to be just as miserable as you are"**

"That not true"! she growled back

_**"Is it"?**_ the voice asked _**"Why is it that your kids aren't at school yet, "because you don't want them to be hassled for their looks and powers"? What crap! If you moved near a monster neighborhood this wouldn't have to be a problem! But no! You want to hide away from the skully bastered! Scared he'll find-"**_

Unable to take it she walk to her room and sitting at the edge of the bed trying to hold back tears.

"I'm a good mom! I do the best that I can! All to keep them safe"! she looked towards the crescent moon outside her window 

_"Wouldn't you think so too....Sans"?_

* * *

Some where far off a hulking figure leaned out the window of his hotel, a small cigarette between his boney teeth. 

"SANS"! a voice cried behind from behind them "WOULD YOU GO TO SLEEP ALREADY! YOUR LETTING IN A DRAFT"!

The skeleton sighed before leaning our "Sure thing boss" they said

"AND PUT OUT THAT GARBAGE! I DONT WANT THE SMELL OF THAT SHIT TO LINGER TILL THE MORNING"!

With a roll of his red eyes Sans flicked the finished cigarette into a vase of plastic flowers, but before he shut the window he gave one more look to the crescent moon above.

"Its been so long" he though his face changing longingly "Are you out there little lady? Staring at this same moon"?


End file.
